No More Need to Worry
by WingedArcher1
Summary: It's been a year since Silver and Blaze got together and Silver is trying to get the courage up to propose. But Blaze has problems of her own with college scouts and reporters breathing down her neck. Can the pair stick it out long enough? Sequel to No More Need to Dream.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey, I'm back. So this takes place a few months after the end of _No More Need to Dream_ and the status quo really hasn't changed. Until now that is. Enjoy!**

No More Need to Worry Chapter 1

**Silver POV**

And I thought Sonic's proposal to Amy was weird. Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. All this started when I fell in love with my best friend Blaze about a year ago. Our first few months together were pretty wild, especially that spring break vacation we had, but when our senior year came around we were in a steady groove. Then one Saturday morning it hit me, I wanted to get married to Blaze. Fortunately for me Blaze was at track practice so I could talk to my brother Sonic about it. So I got out of bed and headed for the kitchen hoping he was there but instead it was his wife and one of my friends Amy.

"Hey Amy, is Sonic here?" They were staying here until they graduated and were planning to go to the same college. Sonic was for sure going to get a track scholarship, and Amy, well when something involves Sonic she does what she needs to do to be with him.

"No. You guys were out of milk so he left to get some." She answered as she rushed around putting food in her gym bag. "Sorry to leave so quickly, I was up all night studying for college entrance exams and totally forgot about track practice." See, told you. And if you're wondering why Sonic isn't at practice, our school is kinda small and there's only one track coach so they have to trade off practice days sometimes.

"That's okay. Make sure you take some water too." I said floating some bottles over to her. "And say hi to everyone for me."

"Will do." Amy said nodding. Then she ran out the door and I had the kitchen to myself. So I decided to make some omelets for Sonic and myself. I had just finished the second one when Sonic came in with two bottles of milk in his hands.

"Honey, I'm home!" He said in a really hammy way that Amy would love. Too bad I'm not Amy.

"Well Sonic I'm flattered, but three things. One, you're already married, two, I'm your brother, and three, I'm a dude!" I said somewhat shattering his illusion.

"Huh, where did Amy go?" He asked confused.

"Track practice. She stayed up too late yesterday and almost forgot about it." I answered.

"I told her to get some rest. I don't see why she's so obsessed about these college exams though."

"Well of course you don't, you've had a free ride ever since we started high school. And you know she's doing it for you right?"

"I know, but I wish I could show her that I'll be with her no matter where we go to college."

"Well, why don't you study with her some nights? I'm sure she'll appreciate it and it won't hurt for you to learn something for once." I joked.

"Ha, ha, very funny Silver. But that is good advice, so thanks." Sonic said sitting down at the table. "Are one of those mine?" He asked motioning to the omelets.

"Yep, just the way you like it too, cheese and a bit of spice." I said handing him his plate and then sitting down myself. "So since I just gave you relationship advice, I think you should return the favor."

"And I thought you gave me that advice out of the kindness of your heart. You sir have wounded me." Sonic said dramatically, but not really meaning it.

"Come on man, this is serious." I said and he straightened up.

"Sorry. What's up?"

"Well, do you mind me asking when exactly you knew you wanted to get married to Amy?" I asked him. He just grinned at me for a few seconds before he answered.

"I just woke up one day and knew, you know? I rolled over in bed and looked at her and thought, 'I want to feel like this every morning for the rest of my life.' You starting to feel the same way about Blaze?"

"Yeah, I think I am. I wanted to ask you what you thought about it."

"I for one think it's a great idea. You two complement each other so perfectly and you know Mom loves her to death. I mean we both know Dad doesn't like her for some dumb reason, but it's your decision in the first place."

"I really don't care what Dad thinks about her, or anything else he thinks about for that matter."

"Yeah, same here. So, when are you going to go ring shopping, I could help you pick something out. Not today though, I promised to go to Ark City with Shadow, Maria, and Manic later today."

"I'm not thinking that far yet, I still want to talk to Mom about this and I need to get a feel for how Blaze would react to me proposing."

"Good idea. Hey you wanna come to Ark City with us? I'm sure the others wouldn't mind if you did."

"Thanks, but I have plans with Blaze later today. We're going to stay home and relax since the track meet is tomorrow."

"Aw man, I wish I could do that with Amy. Maybe I should ask her to come with us. Well, I hope you two have fun."

"I'm sure we will."

**Blaze POV**

I'm really starting to hate going to track practice lately. Don't get me wrong, I still love competing and all that, but all these darn reporters are going to be the death of me. Yes you read that right, reporters. Not to toot my own horn, but you guys know I'm one of the fastest runners around and it's been no secret that I've wanted to compete in the Olympics since I was 5, it's just seems that the media has caught on as well. It was okay at first when there were only a few local people, but now every practice about a fourth of the stands are full. Today was more of the same and it was getting on my nerves.

"Blaze, are you okay? You seem a bit off today." Maria Robotnik, who was my friend and who joined the team this year, asked me concerned.

"It's just all these reporters, they're even outnumbering the scouts these days. And they ask the dumbest questions over and over again that have no connection to our competitions."

"Hm, is that way you try to meet Silver at places other than here?"

"You noticed that? Well yeah, it's true. I can't imagine what those reporters would start asking if they knew about us."

"Oh, um, then you might want to look into the stands." Maria said pointing to them. And guess who was sitting there chatting people up? Yeah, it was Silver. Luckily he was only talking to scouts, but I was still worried.

"Oh crap." I muttered. But before anything else could be said Coach Vanilla blew her whistle to get our attention.

"Okay girls, practice is over for today. You all did very well today. I'd say were a shoo in for making the Regionals again this year. But get some rest though, tomorrow is a big day." Everyone thanked her and most of us went to the locker room to change. I actually walked over to Coach Vanilla to talk to her.

"Um Coach, can I talk to you?" I asked a bit timidly.

"Sure you can dear. What seems to be the matter?"

"Is there a back way I could leave today? Silver is here and I don't want these reporters to hassle us."

"I can understand that." Coach Vanilla said. And belive me she could since she was married to a famous actor and comedian. "You two can take the back door in my office. It leads to the school gym and I'm sure you two can find your way from there."

"Thank you." I said and she nodded and headed for the lockers herself. I waited for Silver to come down to the field and I grabbed his hand and led him away.

"Woah! Blaze where are we going?" He asked a bit confused.

"Away from those reporters." I said quickly as we went through the Coach's office and into the gym.

"Wait, what reporters? All I saw were scouts. In fact this one from North-" I wasn't in the mood to talk about that so I just kissed him straight out to get him to stop. "Or we could just do that." Silver said smiling.

"Sorry, just been having a rough day." I told him.

"It's okay. But seriously, reporters?"

"Yeah seriously. Hey, do you mind if we don't tell them we're together, I don't think I could handle it if they found out." I expected Silver to answer immediately but he paused as if to think.

"If you want to that's fine. We're okay right, I didn't do anything did I?"

"What? Silver, you know we're okay. It's just too stressful you know?"

"I guess." He said a bit flatly.

"Hey, I love you okay?" I said tilting his head up to look at me.

"I love you too." He said smiling. "Okay then, you probably need to shower and change right? I'll just wait in the lunch room for you."

"Or we could go home and take one together." I suggested and Silver's eyes lit up.

"Or we could do that. Let's go."

**A/N- Updates will be on Saturdays for the foreseeable future since I'm using Wednesdays for another story. If you like Persona 4 you might like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thanks for all the nice reviews everyone, it makes me happy that you still like my writing.**

No More Need to Worry Chapter 2

**Sonic POV**

"Guess who Ames?" I asked my beautiful wife as I walked up behind her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sonic! What a wonderful surprize. Aren't you supposed to be about halfway to Ark City by now?" Amy responded with a surprized smile."

"Well, you know me, I've got tons of time." I joked and she giggled. "But seriously, I was wondering if you wanted to come with us. I've known Manic long enough to tell that he'll pick up a girl within five minutes of stepping off the train and then I'd be a 5th wheel."

"Yeah, I got those vibes from him too. But sure, that sounds like fun. You don't mind if I wear my track outfit do you, I already showered and these are my clean pair." Amy's track clothes were a sporty skirt-like thing that was white on top and pink on the bottom and pink sweatpants with white stripes on the side. She also had these cute little armbands too.

"You could wear your pajamas and I'd still think you'd look good." I told her truthfully and it made her blush.

"Aw Sonic." She said sweetly and then I picked her up and ran towards the train station. And guess who got there first? Yep, us. "Sonic! I told you to warn me before you do that!" Amy said a bit upset.

"Sorry Ames. But hey, the wind blew your spines back some and it looks nice."

"Really?" Amy said looking at her reflection in a window. "Hm, you're right." See, she can't stay mad at me for long. About that time Shadow, Maria, and Manic showed up. Maria walked over to Amy and gave her a hug.

"Hey Amy, are you coming with us today too?" She asked her.

"Yeah, Sonic asked me to come."

"Cool. And I love how you styled your spines like that. How did you get them like that?" I tuned the both of them out and turned to the guys.

"How's it going bro?" I asked Manic as we fist bumped.

"Pretty good man, I'm really hyped for this trip."

"Why so?" I asked slightly confused.

"Because this trip is a thinly veiled blind date between him and one of Maria's friends." Shadow said flatly.

"Hey man, lighten up. There's bound to be stuff for the rest of us to do." I told Shadow.

"Well, for you three maybe. I'm going to the prison to meet my mom and brother."

"Dude, why are you going by yourself? You know Maria would come with you, don't you?" I asked him.

"I don't want to get her involved in my family crap. That's why I'm just gonna sneak off while we're at the mall."

"Whatever man, it's your decision."

**Maria POV**

As we got off the train a huge wave of nostalgia hit me. I mean don't get me wrong, I love Green Hill and Station Square, but Ark City will always have a place in my heart. Plus my grandfather lives here too. Anyway, I led everyone to my favorite restaurant where we were going to meet my friend Mina Mongoose. You see my 'Amy' senses started tingling the first time I met Manic and I thought they would make a cute couple. I guess it's time to see if I'm right. When Mina saw us she got out of her chair and gave me a hug.

"Welcome back Maria, it feels like I haven't seen you in forever." She told me as we broke apart.

"Same here Mina. You ready for some fun today?"

"You know it." She replied. Then she looked over to Shadow who was standing right next to me. "So is this the guy you were talking about? Because he's kinda cute."

"No, this is my boyfriend Shadow. Shadow this is my friend Mina."

"It's nice to meet you." Shadow said extending his hand to shake.

"Sorry." Mina said shaking it.

"It's fine, I hear stuff like that all the time. So how do you know Maria?"

"I went to school with her here. And she was in my band for a bit."

"You were in a band Maria?" Shadow asked jokingly.

"For like a week or two in 6th grade because I thought it would be cool, but it was actually really hard." And it didn't really help that I didn't have any experience.

"I did tell you that up front. I'm a singer by the way." After that I looked around to see where the others were.

"They're over there sitting down." Shadow said as if reading my mind.

"Um, I take it Manic is the green one since the other two are holding hands?" Mina asked looking at the table.

"Yep. So what do you think?"

"He's kinda funky looking, I like it. And I'm getting some serious drummer vibes from him too."

"Wow, she's very perceptive." Shadow said impressed. After that we sat down with everyone and ordered some food and started chatting. And I think I did a pretty good job at matchmaking since both Manic and Mina were smiling at each other's jokes and such. But something weird happened when they both got up and went to the bathroom.

"Hey Maria, can I ask you something?" Sonic asked nervously.

"Sure you can." I said kinda confused.

"You know Manic is sort of a player right?" Amy elbowed him when he said that. "What?! He is."

"I know, but I think he'll overcome those flaws and Mina is the perfect person to do that for him."

"Wow, that sounds like something I would say." Amy told me.

"I think it's nice thought." Shadow said.

"Thanks Shady." I said kissing him on the cheek. After that we finished eating and headed to the mall. We all stayed together until we passed a music record store and Mina and Manic went in never to return.

"He'll probably be a while." Sonic said so we let them be. The next place we stopped at was the indoor chao garden so we could play with all the cute little chao and feed them some fruit. This cool looking green one seemed a but attached to me so I wanted to show it to Shadow, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Amy, have you seen Shadow anywhere?" I asked still looking around for him.

"I thought he was with you Maria." She told me. Just then I saw a flash of black go through the doors that led outside. So I ran as fast as I could and luckily it was Shadow who I was following.

"Hey Shadow, where are you going?" I said leaning in and grabbing his arm.

"Uh, um, darn it." He said surprised and kind defeated. "Maria, I need to go somewhere by myself. I promise to be back before the train leaves and I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

"But where are you going and why don't you want me to come with you?"

"I'm going to the prison to visit my mom and brother. I just don't want to get you tangled up in all my weird family crap." He said looking me in the eyes.

"But Shady, you don't have to handle that burden yourself. I'm a strong girl, I can take it. Or do you need me to demonstrate on that bench over there." I joked and that got him to smirk.

"Have I told you I love you lately?" He asked slightly shaking his head.

"All the time, but one more time won't hurt."

"Okay then. I'll let you come, but if you start to feel uncomfortable please tell me so we so we can leave."

"Yeah, like that'll happen, I love you."

"Good point. I mean what's the worst that could happen?"


	3. Chapter 3

No More Need to Worry Chapter 3

**Silver POV**

I'll admit I was a bit worried when Blaze said she didn't want the reporters to see us together, but one nice and relaxing shower with her later got my mind off of it. After that we just cuddled together on the couch and watched a movie. When it was over I decided it was a good time to talk seriously.

"Hey Blaze, can I ask you a serious question?" I started out.

"Of course you can Silver, what's up?" Blaze asked back looking up from my chest.

"Have you ever thought about getting married?" I asked flat out. And as soon as I finished asking I saw Blaze's eyes go wide for a split second before going back to normal.

"Um, what makes you ask that?" She asked kinda shakily.

"It just came up into my mind this morning. I'm not trying to rush you or anything, I just want to know." I said backing off a bit.

"No, it's fine, just a weird question that's all. To answer though, yes I've thought about it."

"And?"

"And what Silver?! Geez, let it go, I answered the question!" Blaze said getting off of me and walking away. That seemed weird so I followed her to our room but the door was locked.

"Blaze, let me in! I yelled through the door.

"No, I don't want to talk to you." She said back.

"Blaze come on. Look, I'm sorry!" I said trying to turn the knob. Surprisingly, I got it to turn and I opened the door. Unfortunately Blaze wasn't in there and it looked like she had climbed out the window. Why was she freaking out like this? I was about to go out and try to find her when my cellphone rang. I picked it up and saw Shadow was calling me. "Hey Shadow, what's up?" I asked trying to sound normal

"Silver, you are not going to belive what we we found out today. I feel like I should tell you this in person so Maria and I are coming to your house. If that's okay I mean." Great, what now?

"Um, sure I guess. How long until you get here?"

"Half an hour, tops." Shadow said

"Okay, I'll be here waiting." I told him and then I hung up. After that I moved back to the couch and started to think. Why was Blaze acting so defensive? Does she not want to get married to me? But she said she loves me, didn't she? "Agh! This is just so confusing!" I blurted out. Good thing no one heard me because it was pretty loud. Anyway, I just kept silent until I heard a knock on the door. It was Shadow and Maria so I let them in and they sat down in the living room.

"Is Blaze here, she might want to hear this too." Shadow asked.

"No, she's out doing something." It wasn't exactly a lie, or so I told myself.

"Okay then. Well, you might want to sit for this Silver. So, as you know, we all went to Ark City today. Part of my personal plans was to go to the prison to visit my mother and brother. Maria convinced me to let her come with me as well. So we go and visit them, when who other than your father shows up."

"Woah, hold up! My father was visiting somebody in the prison?!"

"Well his name his Mephiles right? And he kinda looks like Shadow?" Maria asked me and I nodded.

"Oh, and it gets better." Shadow said sarcastically. "Guess who he was visiting? My mother."

"Why would my father visit your mother in a prison? Do you think he has something to do with their drug ring?"

"I'm not sure on that, but he was there for a conjugal visit, so there's that image I can't get out of my head."

"Well, now I'm thinking about it." I said a little grossed out. Suddenly my problems with Blaze seemed a bit far off.

**Blaze POV**

Why the hell did I do that? Well I guess I kinda know why. I just can't take all this stress. with school, track, reporters, and college stuff I just don't think I can handle Silver talking about marriage. I mean I'm pretty sure that Silver wasn't going to straight up propose right then, I just freaked out and ran to the park and climbed up my favorite tree. Well, I guess I should see if I can stay with someone else for the time being. I opened up my cellphone and dialed my friend Cream's number.

"Hello?" Her sweet and cheerful voice said as she answered.

"Hello Cream, how are you? I didn't really get to talk to you during or after practice today."

"Oh, I'm doing really good. I had a date yesterday and it went pretty good I think. How are you doing, I mean I did see you and Silver sneaking away from those reporters."

"Uh, I don't really know. I freaked out and yelled at him when he started talking about getting married and then ran away to the park."

"Oh no, that's horrible. Do you want to come over and talk about it?" Chaos bless you Cream.

"I would like that very much Cream, thank you."

"Okay, I'll tell my mother and everything should be good. See you soon."

"Okay, see you." I said and then I hung up. I decided to walk there so I could think some more and got to Cream's house about 15 minutes later. I knocked on the door and Coach Vanilla answered it.

"Hello dear, it's nice to see you again. Come in, dinner is almost ready." She told me so I did and I sat down at the kitchen table next to Cream.

"Hi Blaze, I hope having tacos is okay for you." Cream said smiling.

"That's fine. Is anyone else here?" I just felt like knowing

"Mr. Vector is here, he's the one making the food." Mr. Vector was none other than Vector the Crocodile, world famous comedian and actor, and Coach Vanilla's fiancée. Great, let's hope that doesn't come up tonight.

"Oh hey, we have a visitor." Vector said coming in with some food. "And it's the star track runner I met in Soleanna."

"Hi Mr. Vector, how are you?" I asked him.

"I'm good, I'm good. Gonna be married in a few weeks." And it begins.

"Honey, maybe we should table the marriage talk for tonight, Blaze is going through some relationship problems."

"Oh. Did that pot-headed guy hurt you, 'cause I'll beat him up if you want me to."

"No, no, we're still together. I'm just under a lot of stress and I blew up on him."

"Well, that happens from time to time. So I guess tonight will be a showcase of my comedic ability."

"Sounds good to me." Hopefully it'll take my mind off this for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

No More Need to Dream Chapter 4

**Silver POV**

So Shadow and Maria decided to stay at my house until my mother got home so they could tell her the same story they told me. And after that they stayed for dinner and then left. I helped my mom with the dishes and that's when we started talking.

"So I noticed that Blaze isn't here, is she out doing something?" Mom asked me.

"Um, I'm nt actually sure. We had a fight and she ran away." I said slowly.

"Well, what about?" I was glad that she didn't freak out.

"I think we should sit down if we're going to talk about it." I suggested. My mom nodded and we sat at the table. "It all started this morning when I realized I wanted to get married to Blaze."

"I'm surprized it took you that long." Mom joked. You can see where Sonic and I get it now.

"Good one Mom. So I woke up, talked to Sonic a bit, went to go watch track practice, and then Blaze and I sneaked away to get home." I started.

"Sneaked away?" Mom asked a bit confused.

"Apparently there were a bunch of reporters waiting for her. I didn't notice, but I trust Blaze. Anyway we were watching a movie and when it was over I asked her if she ever thought about getting married and she kinda freaked out. I guess it's partly my fault for pushing the subject, but I would have thought she would have acted differently. What do you think Mom?"

"I think I can understand where Blaze is coming from. She's under a lot of stress if you think about it. She's got school, her track running, worrying about college, and if that reporter thing is true that's a whole other can of worms."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. So, what do you think I should do?" I asked.

"Maybe table the marriage talk for a while. You need to support her through her current problems before you add new ones. But that doesn't mean you can't still plan ahead." Mom answered, winking at the end.

"Wait, does that mean...?" I asked happily.

"Well of course I want you two to get married. You two are perfect for each other."

"Thanks Mom." I said walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"No problem Silver. But do you think Blaze will come home tonight?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, then I guess I'll tell you anyways. Try and keep this a secret though."

**Blaze POV**

After I ate dinner at Cream's house I realized I should really go home and face the music so to speak. I walked slowly so I could think about what I would say when I saw Silver. I wonder if I'll have to sleep in my own room tonight. I took a deep breath as I reached the door and knocked at a moderate pace. Silver answered the door as I put my hand on my opposite arm in an embarrassed gesture. But to my surprise he wasn't upset, in fact he immediately hugged me in what I can only describe as an Amy level hug.

"Oh my gosh Blaze, I am so sorry!" He said. "I didn't realize you were under so much stress." Okay, this is a bit weird.

"Silver, are you okay?" I asked him pulling back to look at his face.

"I am now. I promise I won't talk about getting married any more until you have less stuff on your plate."

"Oh Silver," I said putting my hand on his cheek, "it's not all your fault, I shouldn't have freaked out like I did. I'm sorry I worried you like I did."

"Let's just agree to put this whole thing behind us." Silver suggested and I nodded in agreement. "Well, you should get inside, Mom and I made your favorite, peach pie and ice cream."

"Silver, you are the best." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Silver said smirking, and he was right. After we ate the pie and ice cream Silver gave me a massage because we had a track meet the next day. Then we went to bed, but we didn't fall asleep right away.

"Silver?" I asked hoping he was still awake.

"Yeah Blaze."

"We're still on for going to the retirement home to visit our grandmas after the track meet, right?"

"Of course we are, I mean unless you don't want to."

"No, I want to, just making sure. And I'm sorry again for before."

"I'm sorry too." Silver said wrapping his arms around me. "But more importantly, I love you."

"I love you too Silver."

**Shadow POV**

The next morning I was at Maria's house at 8:00 AM sharp so I could take us to school and then leave for the track meet. I knocked on the door and Maria's mother answered it.

"Oh, it's you Shadow." She said a bit surprised. "Again, we're real sorry to ask you to take Maria with you, but me and my husband have some out of town business to attend to this morning."

"It's no trouble ma'am, in fact it's my pleasure to do so." I told her.

"I'm so glad that my daughter found such a gentleman to fall in love with." I almost laughed at that. "Thank you. Maria should be almost done getting ready so make yourself at home." So I went inside as Maria's parents left. I sat down on the couch and waited, but after a while I was concerned. I went to Maria's room to check on her, but she wasn't there. That's when I heard a noise coming from the bathroom.

"Uggggh." It was Maria. So, I knocked on the door ro announce my presence.

"Maria, are you okay in there?" I asked a little concerned. The door opened to reveal a slightly queasy Maria.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just some nervous throwing up is all."

"Are you sure that's all, no stomach bug or anything?" I asked more worried.

"Shadow the Hedgehog," Maria said in a warning tone, "don't try to go all doctor on me. You and I both know I'm still taking my pills and that I'm not pregnant."

"Sorry." I told her. "It's just that both my doctor-in-training and 'something weird' senses went off at the same time."

"Shady, what would you do without me and my bubbly personality?" Maria asked with a grin.

"I would probably be in jail, or worse." I joked which made her giggle.

"Exactly, so cheer up."

"I'll try. So are you ready to go?"

"Almost, I need to get some mouth wash."

"Mouth wash?"

"Well, you don't want me to kiss you with vomit breath when we win do you?"

"Good point."


	5. Chapter 5

No More Need to Worry Chapter 5

**Silver POV**

Everything went well at the track meet, at least until the end. Everyone did great and both teams easily won and we we're all happy that they were going to the Regionals for the 2nd year in a row. But then the chaos started. For some reason Blaze broke away from the team and the second she did a flood of camera's and reporters surrounded her on all sides. I had had enough so I jumped down off the stands, and in front of Blaze, and put a psychic shield in between us and the reporters.

"I'm starting to understand your claustrophobia Silver." Blaze said quietly as the reporters fell silent for a second. But they shook it off quickly and started asking questions again.

"Hey!" I yelled to shut them up again. "How about you back off and ask one at a time!" Surprisingly they actually did what I asked. But guess what the first question was.

"So kid, who are you and how do you know Blaze?" Someone from the back asked.

"My name is Silver and I'm her boyfriend." I stated simply.

"Silver!" Blaze said a bit upset.

"Well I'm not gonna lie to them. Besides, you don't hae to do this alone like you keep telling me. Okay, next question." I said hoping to get this over quickly.

"How long have you two been together?" Should have figured.

"A little more than a year. Next question that's not about our relationship." I said and it worked. Blaze and I answered questions for about half an hour and then slipped out of the stadium. When she thought we were out of range Blaze gave me a huge hug.

"Thank you Silver, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there."

"Hey, that's what good boyfriends do." I said smiling at her.

"And you're a good friend too. By the way, I forgot to ask last night, did anything happen while I was gone?" I wanted to laugh, but the information I had was too serious to do so.

"Actually yeah. Shadow and Maria came over and told me something weird about my dad."

"Really? Well, what was it?"

"He was visiting Shadow's mom in prison." Blaze's jaw dropped when I stated that.

"Why would he visit her?" Was all she could ask in her shock.

"Shadow said it was a conjugal visit, so eww goes without saying."

"Does he have anything to do with the drug operation?" Blaze asked smartly.

"I asked the same thing but neither of them knew anything. Though I wouldn't be surprised."

"Oh come on Silver, he may not be the nicest guy in the world, but he raised you to be a good guy."

"Yeah, but so did Shadow's mom. And you jumped to the same question that I had about him." I said as a counter point. Blaze was about to say something else, but then we saw the flash of a camera from behind a bush.

"Hey! Haven't you ever heard of privacy?!" Blaze yelled as she threw a fireball that barely missed the guy's head. He ran off and I had to hold Blaze back so she wouldn't kill him."

"He's not worth it Blaze, just let him go." I told her to calm her down.

"I know, I just hate that I have to worry about all this stuff."

"Well, it comes with the territory of being really good at what you do. But I promise I'll be with you the entire way." I expected her to say something like 'you better be' but she stayed silent. But, maybe it was just because she was tired. Man I hope so.

**Amy POV**

After the track meet Sonic and I sat at the back of the bus so we could talk to each other.

"So, how about when we get home we go out for victory dinner?" Sonic suggested.

"Well normally I would love to, but how about just some victory ice cream since I need to study." I knew he would be sorta disappointed, but I didn't expect to hear what he said next.

"Okay, that sounds good. In fact, how about I study with you?" I almost started to laugh when he said that. "What?" Sonic asked picking up on it.

"Sonic, you hate studying." I said slightly giggling.

"Yeah, but I love you. I've noticed you've been a little stressed lately with all your college stuff and I want to support you." Sonic said with a warm smile. So, after getting some ice cream we headed back to Sonic's house and started studying in our room Sonic actually stayed focused for about an hour, but after that the best word I could use to describe him was frisky.

"Sonic, what do you think you're doing?" I asked him when he got behind me on the bed, put his arms around my waist, and started nibbling kisses on the back of my neck.

"Massaging your neck." He said in that silky smooth voice that usually sends shivers down my spine.

"With your mouth?" I asked trying to sound not impressed.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" I could hear the smirk in his voice when he asked that.

"Actually I do." I said shaking him off. "I'm trying to study here if you forgot."

"Yeah, but we've been at it for a long time. You deserve a break." Sonic said not giving up and putting his head on my right shoulder.

"Sonic, it's been an hour." I said flatly.

"Okay, it's been a long time for me. Come on, I just want to have some fun with my beautiful wife."

"Maybe later Sonic." I had hoped that would have ended it, but no.

"I'm sorry Ames, it's just that I don't understand why you're trying so hard. You're already one of the smartest people I know."

"But I'm not smart enough!" I said a bit loudly. We were both silent as Sonic crawled over on the bed so he was facing me. He lifted my chin up and looked me in the eyes as he spoke to me.

"Amy, what are you talking about?" He asked very quietly.

"Sonic, the reason I'm doing all this studying is for you. You're going to get a scholarship to some big fancy college because of your track stuff and I'm not. So I have to study harder to get into the same college as you." I told him baring my heart. He responded by wiping away a tear from my face and kissing my forehead.

"Amy, you didn't have to do all that just for me. I was planning on going to college wherever you wanted to go." He said softly.

"Sonic." Was all I could say in my shock.

"You see, I've know a lot about you ever since we were kids. The two things you always said you wanted to do when you grew up were to get married to me and to be an archaeologist. At the time I thought that those goals were jokes, but look where we are now. I even did some research, shocking I know, on which college has the best courses for archaeology. And wouldn't you know it, they want me on their track team."

"Sonic, are you serious?"

"Of course I am, I even told them about you and they seemed to think you'd be a great fit there." I just couldn't take it anymore so I kissed him straight on the mouth with the most passion-filled kiss that I could. It didn't even phase him though since he joined in and eventually got what he wanted, which was for me to relax. And then of course we had sex too because why not.

"Sonic, I love you so much." I said as we cuddled in bed afterwards.

"I love ya too Ames, more and more every day. Hopefully neither of us will fall off Angel Island when we're there." I laughed at that and everything was perfect at that point in time.


	6. Chapter 6

No More Need to Worry Chapter 6

**Silver POV**

So, after we got back from the track meet, Blaze and I took my beat up DeLorean to the Rolling Hills retirement home where our grandmothers live. It's funny, we had no idea they were in the same home but they ended up being the best of friends. And just so you know, both of them are our grandmas on our mother's side. It took about 10 minutes to get in because it was super busy for some reason, but when we saw them they were sitting down playing chess with each other.

"Knight to E5, Check." My grandmother, I call her Grammy, said as we walked up. "Oh, I didn't quite see you two standing there."

"Well, we just got here." I said giving her a hug. "How are you doing?"

"Same old, same old. I spooked one of the newer workers by accident by lifting my food tray the other day." I chuckled at that. She's the one I got my powers from and she always has stuff like that happen to her. But before I could say anything else Blaze's grandma spoke up.

"Eiri, whose there talkin' to you, is it the kids?" She's blind so she can't tell sometimes whose there to see her.

"Yes it's the kids Fia, they're right beside us."

"Maybe you should turn your hearing aids up grandma." Blaze said doing it for her. You wouldn't think a cat would need some, but that's old age for you.

"Thank you dear, I thought something was off. So, how are you doing, anything interesting happen lately?" We both agreed earlier that we wouldn't talk about what happened yesterday.

"Well, both our schools track teams made the Regionals again this year and I think me and the girls have a good chance of winning."

"That sounds wonderful. How are your studies going?"

"A's and B's mostly."

"What about you Silver?" My grandma asked me.

"About the same, and college entrance exams are coming soon so we're studying extra hard." I answered. Then one of them asked a question that I don't think either of us wanted to be asked.

"So, when are you two going to get married?" It was Blaze's grandma and it made Blaze blush really hard. But I thought it was kinda cute.

"Grandma!" Blaze said really embarrassed.

"What did I say? Did I hit a raw cord with you two?"

"It's okay Mrs. Cat. We kinda decided not to talk about that until after the track season is over on account of all the stress that it's causing."

"Stress?" My grandma asked a bit confused.

"Yeah, there have been a ton of scouts and media people bothering the both of us." I answered. "I mean I had to shield both of us after the meet today."

"That sounds exciting." Blaze's grandma said. "But yeah, I can see where that can be stressful." After she said that she had a giggling fit because that's what she does when she accidentally says she can see.

"She might be a while, so I'm going to go to the restroom for a bit." My grandma said as she rolled her wheelchair away from the table.

"Here, let me help you." Blaze said taking the handles.

"Thank you dear." And with that they left. I pulled a chair over to the table and sat down to wait for the giggling fit to stop.

"Oh, I haven't said that for a while, huh Eiri?"

"Um, they both went to the bathroom Mrs. Cat."

"Oh. Well I guess it's just you and me Silver. You know she'll say yes right?" I was floored for a few seconds after she asked that.

"What?" Was all I could ask.

"Do you need hearing aids too? If you propose to her, she'll say yes, trust me."

"But she-" I cut myself off before I said what happened yesterday.

"It doesn't matter. I can tell she's trying to handle all her problems by herself and that's not healthy. She needs you more than she thinks, belive me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. Now can you move my king to F8?"

**Blaze POV**

After I took Silver's grandma to the bathroom I started to push her towards where we were before, but then she spoke up.

"Actually dear, can you take me to the left, I need to get my medication for the day."

"Sure." So I turned left at the hall intersection. And then Silver's grandma said something I didn't expect.

"You know he loves you right?" I knew she was talking about Silver, but why?

"Yeah, I know Silver loves me very much."

"Then why don't you let him? All he wants to do is support you with your problems and you're just pushing him away."

"I'm not pushing him away." I said a bit defensively.

"Really? Well then, why did it take so long for you to admit to those media people that the two of you were together?"

"How do you know that?!"

"Dear, I might be in my 70's but I'm not computer illiterate. Fia and I check for news on you and your friends all the time. And not once was it mentioned you had a boyfriend."

"Silver doesn't need to worry about me and my problems, I can handle them myself."

"That may be true, but that takes it's toll after a while. Silver just wants you to be happy dear."

"I am happy." Not even I believed what I said.

"You keep telling yourself dear." After that we went place to place in silence. We got back to where Silver and my grandma were to find she was napping in her chair.

"I tried waking her up, but it's no use, she's out cold." Silver said.

"Well we need to go anyways, your mother is expecting us for dinner soon." I really hoped Silver bought that.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Silver said getting up. He hugged his grandma goodbye and we left. "That was fun I think." Silver said happily.

"I guess." I said flatly.

"Wait, did something happen with you and my grandma Blaze?" Darn it, I didn't mean to worry him. What should I do? I just impulsively jumped onto his back and he caught me.

"Nope, I was just thinking about something when you asked the question. Now let's get home, I'm starving.

"Um, okay I guess." And that's how I got a piggyback ride to his car and got out of an awkward conversation. I mean why should I worry anyway, things are perfectly fine at the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

No More Need to Worry Chapter 7

**Silver POV**

So it took me about a week to get my finances together and I was planning on going with Sonic to pick out a ring the day before spring break started. This year we're planning on going to a nice ski resort near Ice Cap Zone for the week and hopefully no one will get shot this time. But first we had to get through this last day of school first. I caught up with Blaze at our lockers after last period ended.

"Thank goodness this week is over." Blaze said as she closed her locker and started to walk towards the parking lot exit door.

"Uh Blaze, aren't you forgetting something?" I asked and she turned around.

"Not that I can think of." She said with a confused look.

"Student Council meeting ring any bells?" It's not like Blaze to forget something like that, especially since she's the Student Council President.

"Huh, I guess I totally forgot about that." She answered furrowing her eyebrows.

"If you have other plans I can lead the meeting." I was Vice President for obvious reasons.

"No, no, I got this." Blaze said as she walked past me towards the class room where the meeting was going to be. I followed her and when we got there the only people there were Cream, Tails, and Cosmo who were some of the lower grade representatives.

"Well, at least our leaders showed up." Cream said trying to sound optimistic.

"What are you talking about Cream?" Blaze asked as we sat down.

"We're the only one's who came to the meeting, everyone else went home for spring break." She answered.

"And we have so many important things to discuss as well." Cosmo added.

"Well I'm sure we'll get through it all." I said to cheer everyone up. But boy was Cosmo right, we must have gone A to Z with the topics we discussed. Eventually we got to the last one.

"And for the last topic for the day, the spring dance." Tails said. "We need to choose whose going to set it all up this week. Cosmo and I can't because we're going to the Seedrain home world for vacation.

"And I have to be at my mother's wedding." Cream said. "Oh, but don't tell anyone, it's supposed to be a secret."

"And we can't do it either since-" I started.

"We can do it." Blaze said cutting me off. I looked at her confused and she answered it by saying, "Our vacation to the resort is a bit short, we have a few days before the dance to do it."

"Are you sure?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, it's no problem." She said nonchalantly so I let it go. "So I guess that wraps up the meeting. We'll see you all next week and I hope you all have fun with your spring breaks." And with that we left. But I swear Blaze is going to have a heart attack if she keeps trying to do everything.

**Maria POV**

After school I decided to go see Amy since I was planning a romantic surprise for Shadow and she's the best person to involve for those types of things. Shadow said I could borrow his motorcycle so I took it to Amy's house first but her parents said she was out. So I rode over to Sonic's house and when I knocked on the door he answered it.

"Oh hey Maria, what are you doing here?" He asked with his trademark smile.

"I came over to see if Amy was here so I could go shopping with her." I answered.

"Well you just missed her. She went to go see the new fossil exhibit at the museum."

"Oh okay." Man, what am I going to so now?

"But if you're in the shopping mood you can come with Silver and me to the mall."

"Really? Wait, why are you two going shopping together?"

"You gotta promise you won't tell Amy."

"Why, are you two secret lovers or something?" I joked.

"Ha, ha, ha, no." Sonic said nonplussed. "You can't tell Amy because she'll tell Blaze about the engagement ring Silver gonna get her." Wow, didn't expect that. But it's cool nonetheless.

"That's wonderful!"

"Yeah, I think so too. Plus it's always good to have a girl's point of view when you're shopping."

"That's a good way to think. Okay, I'm in. Are you planning on leaving soon?"

"Yeah I got to meet Silver at school since he had a Student Council meeting today. You want me to carry you there, I promise it's not weird."

"No thanks, I'm sure Shadow wouldn't mind if I left his motorcycle at school." I told him and then we headed for school with him running next to me on the motorcycle.

"You know, Amy was thinking about getting a moped so we could ride and run like that together and know I see why, it's really fun." Sonic said as we go to school.

"Maybe you should get it so she can ride with you, that's even better." I said thinking about when I ride with Shadow.

"Maybe." Sonic said pondering the thought. But before anything else happened Silver walked up to us.

"Hey Sonic, Maria, how are you guys doing?" He asked with a smile.

"Good. I hope you don't mind if I invited Maria." Sonic told him.

"Nah, it's okay." Silver said and we all got into his car and headed to the mall. We went into a few shops before finally going to the jewelry store. We had to wait for a bit for some help so we just went from case to case looking at stuff.

"So, you see anything good Silver?" I asked when he walked over to where I was looking.

"Not really. I want something that's kinda understated but still pretty. Kinda like Blaze." After he said that the jeweler came up to us.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Yes." Silver answered. "I'm looking for an engagement ring."

"Ah, I see. Have you two seen anything you like?" It took me a second to realize he thought I was the one who Silver was marrying.

"It's not for me, I'm just here to help." I told the jeweler slightly blushing.

"My apologies then Miss." After that Silver told him what he wanted and the jeweler brought out some more rings. "This is out 'Hint of Color' line of diamonds. Though not many me people but these for some reason."

"I think they look nice. Is there one in purple?" Silver asked.

"I could order one for you." Silver then turned to me and Sonic.

"What do you guys think?" He asked us.

"Those look like those Chaos Emerald things we saw at the museum last year." Sonic said. "I like it."

"Me too, and I think Blaze will love it too." I added. So Silver put in his order and the jeweler said it would be there in a week or so.

"So, can I do anything for you two?" He asked me and Sonic.

"Nope, already married." Sonic said flashing his ring. I took a second to thin though. I wanted to give Shadow a romantic surprise and knowing him he probably thinks I would say no if he proposed to me. So, it looks like I'll have to take things into my own hands.

"I want an engagement ring too."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Sorry for the delay, the site was having server problems. Also, after this chapter and the next one for my other story I'm taking a break for a while since I need to actually write instead of playing Fire Emblem 6 with all my free time. It should be a month or so until the next chapter, but I promise I will come back.**

No More Need to Worry Chapter 8

**Blaze POV**

So the next day everyone met at the train station so we could get to the ski resort. Well almost everyone. Manic and Sonia had plans with their significant others for the week and Cream had a secret wedding to attend. And let me tell you, I was so glad to not be flying this time. Anyways, we all got on and Silver and I sat next to each other.

"So, I guess it's my turn to accidentally get shot in the leg on this vacation." Silver joked and I chuckled.

"How about not, I'm really looking forward to this. I mean think of it, skiing, hot chocolate, hot springs, this trip is going to be great." I said with a wistful smile that Silver noticed.

"Man Blaze, I haven't seen you this happy in a while. Well I promise to not get a life-threatening injury."

"I appreciate that Silver." I said before pecking his cheek. The rest of the train ride was nice, the scenery slowly changing was cool and the train car was wide enough that Silver's claustrophobia didn't bother him. We got to the resort at about 2 PM and we took some time to unpack and look at our rooms. After that we decided to eat an early dinner at the resort's restaurant. It was really nice, but you will not belive who our waiter was.

"Rouge, what are you doing here?" Shadow asked a bit surprised.

"Didn't I ever tell you, my mother owns this resort. Hm, must have slipped my mind. Anyways, I'm just helping out over spring break. Have you guys seen Knuckles around, because he's here too."

"I think I saw him." Silver said. "He was punching a tree for some reason."

"My mom asked him to help the tree trimming crew knock down trees that are blocking the ski slopes." Rouge explained. Then she took our orders and we ate. The food was very well made and afterwards I went back to me and Silver's room alone since Silver was with the guys in the game room having a ping-pong tournament. When it got to be about 8 the room phone rang. I thought it was weird, but I answered it anyway.

"Hello, this is room 553, may I help you?" I asked.

"Hm, if I didn't know better Blaze I'd say you were one of the phone operators here." It was Rouge so I immediately loosened up.

"Well what can I say, I didn't know it was you. But I'm assuming you're calling for a reason so I'll let you talk."

"Thank you. Well I just heard from my mother that one of the hot springs just opened up. If we hurry all us girls could get in one together. So are you up for it?"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." I said liking the idea.

"Okay, just hurry so we can all get in." Rouge said hanging up. So I got my swimsuit out of my suitcase and ran down to the first floor. I had to wait for everyone else, but we all got in. First we all rinsed off and then we headed for the springs. Rouge was ahead of the rest of us and grabbed a towel off a rack, wrapped it around her body, and started undoing her bikini.

"Rouge, what are you doing?" Maria asked a little concerned and wary. Rouge turned around with a confused look.

"Don't you guys know, going into a hot spring with only a towel is way more therapeutic for your body. Learned that little tip on my trip to Chun-nan last summer." Leave it to Rouge to know things like that. The rest of us hesitated for a few seconds but we ended up doing the same thing Rouge did. I think the consensus was that we were all friends and wouldn't try anything embarrassing. And let me tell you, Rouge was right. I felt all the stress in my body melt away as I walked into the warm water.

"Man, I feel like I could stay here forever." I said after a while.

"Same here." Amy agreed. "But I think it would be more fun with the guys though."

"Maybe we'll invite them tomorrow." I told her. "Besides, it would be kinda embarrassing if they saw us like this."

**Silver POV**

"Okay, I think we've had our butts handed to us enough Shadow." Sonic said putting his ping-pong paddle down. I guess I would feel the same after the beat down. I gave them. Sonic wanted to see how good I could do only using my psychokinesis and got a little more than he bargained for so he asked Shadow to help him. They still didn't stand a chance. Anyway, I was getting tired too and Knuckles came up with a good idea.

"Hey, we could go to the hot springs they have here. I checked it out yesterday with Rouge and it was really relaxing." He suggested.

"But it's spring break, won't it be full?" Shadow asked.

"Not if we get in right after the girls leave. There's more than one and there kinda small so it should just be us."

"Cool, so let's go check out when they'll be done." Sonic said and we walked down to the hot springs. The log book said that the girls would be done in 10 minutes so we all went to our rooms to get our swimming trunks. I was the first one back exactly 10 minutes later. I decided I should just write our names in the log book and go in so no one else would come. Then I walked in and started rinsing off before I got in. After I was done I realized that I left my watch on so I went to the changing room to store it and man, I really wish I hadn't. I turned the corner and saw Amy changing right in front of me.

"Ahhh!" Was all I heard before red and yellow metal connected with my head and I passed out on the floor. When I came to I was laying on a bed with an ice pack on my head.

"Ugh." Was all I could get out and when I did I heard a collective exhale from whoever was in the room with me.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Blaze said hugging me which made me queasy.

"Blaze, I'm gonna hurl!" I said and she quickly got a trash can for me to do it in.

"Urgh, Chaos that hurt." I said afterward as I clutched the ice pack harder. I looked over and saw Amy was in the room too. "Sorry about barging in on you like that Amy."

"No, I'm sorry Silver, I should have been out of there. Besides, it's not like you haven't seen me like that before." I have Sonic to thank for that. "I just reacted. I didn't even know it was you until I hit you."

"It's fine Amy." I told her and she smiled weakly and left. "Did my mom check me out?" I asked Blaze.

"Yeah, she said you'd be fine since Amy didn't hit you square on the head. But I thought you said no life-threatening injuries?" I could see that she was really worried so I just grabbed her hand and put it on my chest.

"Can you feel my heartbeat?" I asked her and she nodded. "As long as it beats, that means I'm alive. As long as I'm alive, that means I love you. As long as I love you, you have no more need to worry."

"Silver, that was beautiful." Blaze said as she started to tear up. So I brought her closer to me and hugged her.

"No Blaze, you are beautiful. And I would do anything for you." I told her.

"I know Silver, and I love you too. That's why I need you to do something for me."

"Shoot." I said not expecting her response.

"Propose to me. Not tonight, but sometime soon. I finally realized that you are the most important thing in my life and that I can 100% depend on you. But I know you too well, you want to make a big deal about this so I'm going to let you because I love you." And with that she kissed me on the cheek very tenderly so I wouldn't hurl again. But now I'm worried. How am I going to propose to someone who knows it's coming?


End file.
